If Given a Chance
by fableheroofbrightwall
Summary: A 'What if' alternate ending to Trip and Aoba. Sexual content Male x Male


DRAMAtical Murder

Yaoi

M/M

Trip/Aoba

Sexual Content

Summary: A 'What if' alternate ending to Trip and Aoba.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own DRAMAtical Murder. It is an amazing game full of many possibilities for romantic interests. It is a BL visual novel and has beautiful art work. Anyway! I am not making any money from writing this.

# # # # # #

Trip grabbed Aoba by the arm and drug him to his room first while Virus went to go take care of some business. Entering the room the blue haired man froze when he spotted the black lion resting in the room. Noticing his tenseness the blond chuckled "That's Walter my Allmate".

Aoba looked over his shoulder at the other still not reassured.

"Aoba" Trip turned the blue haired man around wrapping a arm around his waist and looked deeply into his eyes.

Aoba gulped shaking a bit especially since he and Virus had beat the crap out of him earlier.

The blond noticed this and loosened his hold on Aoba a bit "Sorry" he took the blue haired mans hand in his and kissed it gently "Sorry" he then leaned forward kissing Aoba's forehead.

Why the sudden change?

Why was he being so kind?

'Trip..." the blue haired man looked up into the others eyes seeing...concern?

"Why?" Aoba breathed shaking a bit his eyes never leaving the blonds.

"Aoba...I" Trip trailed off his mind seemed to be wondering then he gripped the blue haired man firmly around the waist making Aoba flinch slightly.

Cupping his chin slightly Trip kissed the blue haired mans face and leaned back "I want to get you out of here".

Aoba's eyes widened.

He wanted to help him escape from here?

Why?

He and Virus already had him in their clutches so why help him escape now?

Wouldn't Virus be furious with him?

"Trip...not that I...why do you want to help me. ,I thought the both of you would never let me go" Aoba teared up thinking that this was just a trick and he was being put into a false sense of security.

"Do you really have to ask?" the blond turned his head away.

Was he blushing?

"Stay right here for a moment" Trip instructed and went over to Walter and kneeled down petting his mane he whispered something to him and the Allmate closed its eyes.

The blond stood advancing over to Aoba who flinched and backed away.

"Let's go" Trip held out his hand to the blue haired man who reluctantly took it.

Being firmly held by the hand Aoba was dragged out of the room and taken to a back exit only where the blond stopped a brief moment to touch a panel and type something in causing the alarms to blare and the building began to shake.

"Oi!" Aoba called out but it was no use Trip was focused on making him run through the building with him and soon they disappeared outside into the warm sunlight.

The blue haired man awoke up in the hospital unaware of how he go tere to begin with "I see you're finally awake" Granny said from his bedside.

"Granny" Aoba said his voice broke a little as he spoke.

Granny looked at him with a scolding look "Relax and drink this" she helped him sit up and gave him some water to drink.

After drinking some water the blue haired man looked around the room "Uh".

Noticing this Granny smiled "He left to go to he restroom he has been at your bedside ever since he brought you here for your injuries".

Hearing footsteps Aoba looked at the door seeing a red haired man in a black t-shirt and blue jeans enter the room his hair was slicked back a few bangs in his eyes , a black choker adorned his neck , he no longer had in his piercings and many belts adorned his waist "Ao~ba" he smiled walking up to the owner of the name who looked at him in surprise.

"Trip?"

"Yes Trip, he looks quite handsome" Granny laughed "See you at home grandson" with that the pink haired elder left them alone.

It was so strange to see Trip like this. He was so used to seeing him...well looking just like Virus.

"Something wrong?" the red head asked concern sitting on the bed next to the blue haired man.

Aoba shook his head and reached out a hand to Trip's face and gently touched it "You really are handsome...so this is you?" the blue haired man looked into...green eyes?

Weren't his eyes blue? Or something like that...

"I guess you're wondering about my sudden change?" said Trip breaking Aoba from his thoughts who nodded.

"I chose that it was time to be myself again instead of what that place wanted me to be. It might take a long time to get back to who I used to be on the inside" he looked at the blue haired man who tensed up "but I thought that being with you I could accomplish that".

"Trip..."

"Too corny?" the red head frowned

Aoba shook his head no "Nu uh"

There was a small silent pause.

"Oh um...Granny told me that you brought me here. Thank you" the blue haired man smiled.

"You don't have to thank me" Trip scratched the back of his head a blush adorning his cheeks.

Aoba's hand slid down the red heads face to his hand and gripped it gently.

Not much longer after that the blue haired man was back at home.

"Aoba , I have some things to do. I will be back shortly" Granny called upstairs before leaving the house.

The blue haired man awoke groggily to his Coil ringing "Hello?".

"Ao~ba" it was Trip voice on the other end "Do you feel like having company?".

The blue haired man looked at the clock it was...12 P.M.

"Sure" Aoba stretched and sat up.

"On my way" with a click the call ended.

The blue haired man made his way to the washroom and took a shower unknown to him he didn't hear the bathroom door open. There was a shifting sound like the sound of clothes hitting the floor.

The blue haired man shivered at a sudden chill that entered the warm shower.

Arms stretched out and wrapped around Aoba's waist.

The blue haired man tensed and turned his head.

Blue eyes met green.

"Trip!" Aoba yelled almost having a heart attack.

Trip leaned forward pressing his lips the the shorter male.

"Mpph!" the blue haired male was muffled a warm tongue invaded his mouth caressing against his.

The red head moaned into the kiss and pulled away a perfect string connect their mouths.

Aoba gasped his legs shaking.

"Hey"' Trip smirked nuzzling the pale neck before him pulling the smaller males backside against his chest.

"Ah...T-Trip" the blue haired male blushed feeling the semi hard erection press against him.

Now he was nervous.

He knew that Trip could be violent...

And he was sure he could be capable of really hurting him.

As if sensing his distress the red head wrapped his arms gently around Aoba's waist.

"I promise that I won't hurt you" he assured the smaller male nuzzling the back of his neck then giving it a kiss.

"Place your hands on the wall and spread you legs" Trip then instructed.

"What?!" Aoba blinked looking back at the red head the hot water now turning luke warm cascading down their bodies.

"Place your hands on the wall and spread your legs" the red head instructed without skipping a beat.

The blue haired male blushed and did as he was told taking a moment to look over his shoulder then stared at the wall in front of him.

He could hear movement behind him.

What was Trip doing?

He felt hands on his bottom, then they were gently spread open.

Aoba gasped.

That was a dirty place.

He whimpered wanting to turn around but he couldn't.

Trip leaned forward licking across the blue haired mans entrance before diving his tongue inside.

"N-No it's ah" Aoba tossed his head back in a silent gasp , panting passed his lips.

The red head moved his tongue in and out of the tight entrance filling the uke fully with his tongue.

Stretching him.

Pulling away his mouth Trip sucked on two of his fingers and pressed one inside of Aoba first pushing it in and out.

"Nhhh!" the blue haired man tried gripping at the wall but his hands only slid down the wall so all he could do was lean against it.

Adding a second the red head pressed deep inside pf the uke making him mewl out in pleasure.

"Ah you're ready" Trip slowly slid out his fingers and stood "Aoba...relax for me and take a deep breath" he instructed.

Aoba nodded and did as he was told.

The red head pressed his erection firmly against the uke's prepared entrance and pushed inside slowly. Owner of said private area gasped and whimpered at the sudden large intrusion.

He gasped out and panted trying to grip the wall again and failing.

"Shh"Trip leaned forward his hot breath ghosting across Aoba's ear , feeling the walls relax more the red head pushed the rest of the way in stopping at the base and letting the blue haired male have to time to adjust.

"T-Trip" whimpered Aoba as a small shock of pain shot through his hips.

Trip rubbed the blue haired males hips gently kissing the back of his neck "I'm sorry".

Finally adjusted to the red heads size Aoba moved back against Trip to let him know he could move.

The red head began thrusting given the okay to move holding the hips firmly as the blue haired male rested against the wall holding himself up as he was pounded from behind.

Aoba moaned arching his back "Nhh there!".

Taking that as a hint Trip abused the spot with each thrust , reaching around he gripped the uke's member and stroked it with each movement never skipping a beat as he did.

"Aoba" he breathed grunting with each thrust.

"Nh...ah...ngh" the uke moaned moving back against the seme.

"Aoba...Can i see your face?" Trip asked ceasing his movements.

The blue haired male blushed deeper than he was as he mumbled an "ok".

Turning the uke around while still inside the red head pulled the pale legs up onto his waist. Keeping one hand on the shower wall and the other supporting Aoba's waist he began thrusting again.

The seme leaned in close kissing the uke deeply.

"Mmmh Trip..." moaned Aoba wrapping his arms around the red heads neck burying his face into his shoulder. Trip chuckled a smile spreading across his face as he pressed his lips to the blunettes pale neck making owner of said neck gasp.

"Nnh Trip I'm gonna cum" the uke panted as he arched into the red head his arms wrapping around Trip's neck tightly. The red head looked into blue eyes "Then come for me" he breathed huskily as he abused the tight tunnel he was currently inside of.

Aoba screamed tossing his head back bumping it slightly against the shower wall and released on both their stomach. "Aoba.." Trip warned as he too drew near thrusting a few more times before he too released deep inside of the uke who shuddered as he was now filled with hot white seed.

After the shower...

The bluenette muttered having to take another shower from being dirtied during a shower, but his expression soon softened when Trip walked up behind him wrapping his arms gently around his small frame and gently spoke his name "Aoba".

"Hm?' he turned and looked up at the red head behind him who caught his chin and dipped his head down pressing their lips firmly together. Aoba gasped and closed his eyes pressing his lips back against Trip's.

Once they pulled apart from each other the red head took a moment to look into the uke's blue eyes "Thank you".

Aoba blinked "For what?" he asked slightly confused.

"For giving me a chance and..." Trip looked away with a blush that matched his hair "Forgiving me for being so stupid...I just want to say that I love you".

The blunette blushed as well 'He loves me?' his heart thumped against his chest and his body tingled gulping he opened his mouth to speak "I love you too".

The seme's eyes widened and he smiled holding Aoba close to him "That makes me happy".

Aoba laughed hugging Trip back "You're so cute" leaning up on his tip toes he kissed the red head on the forehead.

He was so glad that he was able to some how pull Trip out of whatever he had drug himself into, and from now on they would continue to look after each other.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

A/N: I was working on this after watching 'Let's Play's' of the game and thought it was so sad about the two characters how poorly they treated Aoba and wanted a happy ending so here it is. I hope you enjoy this. it's be awesome if someone could make this into an alternated good ending to Trip x Aoba. I'd give you permission to use the story base of this. Anyway! Comment, Favorite and Follow if you enjoyed.


End file.
